Interludes: Knowing you
by Tsukia
Summary: These are other POV and side stories AKA shorts - for my series Knowing You - which is currently on book 2. This will be on going in-progress until I finish the entire series. Enjoy: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE AFFILIATES OF THE SHOW : Please R
1. Toshio's Story

**TOSHIO'S STORY:**

My name is Toshio Saburo Mariko and I am thirty eight years old. In this past week I have been charged with abuse of my daughter and the murder of my wife. I honestly couldn't tell you if I am guilty of either or not and the reason is I don't remember anything from the last five years. The last thing I remember is what happened the day before my wife died mysteriously, four years ago. But let me back up and give you the story from the beginning.

I was a young and ambitious nineteen year old when I dated and married my wife Serenity Tranquillia Tsukino. My angel on earth and Princess of the Moon. Serenity was everything any one would have wanted in a wife: beautiful, loving, a wonderful cook. She was a goddess with flowing long golden blond hair and the perfect hourglass figure. Her family disapproved of the union but we were both happy and I loved her with all my heart.

Then just before our first anniversary she told me that I was going to be a daddy. I cannot begin to tell you the ecstasy I felt that day, I was going to be a father. I had helped create a life! The pregnancy was relatively easy. There was no morning sickness, I could have done without the untimely cravings and the mood swings, but so is life. So, Nine months later on a beautiful June morning I was blessed with a little princess that we named: Usagi Serenity Mariko. Usagi was the spitting image of her mother and I fell in love instantly. As she grew she became an attentive, playful, and curious angel. I remember waking her up to see the amazing sites of the world like eclipses and sun rises. One night I had Serenity pack two over night bags an drove Usagi into Tokyo to see the sunrise and the capital waking up from the top of Tokyo tower. Ah, the memories a father never forgets. I can still hear her shrills of excitement, it was her first trip to Tokyo. We spent the day just father and daughter...

Then the night of her fourth birthday I got called in to work just after her bedtime. It was the last night I remember kissing my precious bunny good-night. I don't remember coming home that night but waking up in bed but I couldn't move or do anything. It was like watching a movie through the eyes of the main character. I watched as this new me became more distant and pushed my family away from me. Then it was the night before she died I was too tired to stay up any more and so I closed my eyes and when I woke up I was sitting in a cell.

As far as I can tell I was possessed but after four year they got tired like I did four years ago and I finally got to be me again. I remember when I first "woke up". I asked and pleaded with the guards to see my wife and daughter, but they just cursed at me and told me I was sick. Then my lawyer came in and told me what I had been accused of. I was speechless. It couldn't be I would never but he showed me the evidence and I resigned to my punishment. All I asked was that I be allowed to mail a gift to my daughter, just one.

The judge although skeptical allowed me to give her the one gift. So in front of the court I handed my Usagi a necklace that I had given her mother a long time ago. "Usagi, I don't ask for your forgiveness. Just promise to be happy and maybe one day you will come visit me, even if it is supervised. Be happy my angel bunny and remember I do love you as a father should love his daughter. Good-bye, Usako."

That day in court was the last time I saw her. Kenji, my brother in-law, had enough heart to send me pictures and every once in a while I would get a letter from him updating me on how Usagi was doing I would have been content with that life. But then he came back...


	2. Toshio's Missing Years

**The Possession of Toshio Mariko:**

It was late on June 30th and Toshio Mariko was walking into his place of work when he was attacked. "I am the Highest Ranking General of the Dark Kingdom and you are now under my control." Toshio tried to run but was frozen in spot, Malachite turned into air and took over the man. "Let's see Serenity survive this," He laughed before heading home. /Home such a relative term./

Malachite entered the home as quietly as possible and went to sleep in his office. /Now to begin operation evade and disassociate family./

Over the following months Malachite played it low and just avoided and pushed the family way. He could feel the man, Toshio watching from the back of his mind. Beryl was very insistent that this be done carefully. So Malachite was patient and took his time. Finally just before Christmas he felt the man's conscious fade to a state of sleeping and attacked. The wife, Serenity was going to be easy. He just baited her into an argument and escalated it until he was in a rage.

_"Leave me alone! I am working hear, if you want to feed that brat of yours you;ll..." Toshio spat out at his wife one night at around ten pm._

"_How could you? You used to love her. What happened?" Serenity said in discust.  
_

_"Life happened and now I have to finish my work!" he yelled into his wife's face._

_"You've changed, Toshio, and I fear for Usagi."_

_"I won't let you leave me; I've given you __**EVERYTHING!! **__ You wanted commitment--we got married, you wanted a family-- I gave you a daughter. __**EVERYTHING**__ you have I __**GAVE**__ you!"_

_"But you have become abusive and dangerous..."_

_"Abusive? I'll show you abusive!" Toshio picked up Serenity by her hair and slapped her across the face. Then he threw her against the wall and began throwing furniture at her. Serenity screamed in terror and pleaded for her daughter's life._

_For Usagi, who stood petrified in the hall, it seemed like hours before her mother's screams ceased. Blood splattered the room and Toshio stared down at his wife, "No, THAT was abusive and dangerous."_

_Toshio swore as he spotted a shadow in the hallway this was going to make it a little more complicated. The shadow ran up th stairs and within minutes the police were at the door. Before answering with two waves he created a carry-on bag and plane tickets from that nights flight. "Excuse me sir, we got a call from a distraught child from this address."_

_"That would have been my daughter, I have yet to locate her as I just got home. I had the taxi drop me off about a block away as not to wake the house." Toshio lied. As the police began searching the house they came upon the corpse and fear stricken child. _

_However with no evidence against him and a solid alibi their hands were tied and the case was dropped within a month. The general smirked as the judge aquitted him of the charges. /One down, one to go./ _

The child would take more care and be more fun if he had his way. Toshio started by telling the schools that she couldn't attend due to the issues created by the witnessing of her mother's murder and so kept her in solitude. Unfortunately he couldn't prevent Serenity's mother Selene from visiting but still it was enough. As she got older he began verbally abusing her and by the time she was eight he had her broken. It was at the point he began to get careless, what did he a general of the Dark Kingdom have to fear. Malachite's advances got more and more bold. By fall he was starting to get sexual with her and soon would engage in the relationship that would cause her death.

If Selene had not interfered his plan would have worked but she, the meddlesome grandmother had stolen the child away for several months, keeping in contact and brought her back just before it would have been acceptable to charge with kidnapping. She was getting more confident from spending time with Selene, Malachite couldn't have that and after a week came up with a plan.

He climbed into bed with her and feign slept as he began to seduce and pleasure himself. He began slowly with fondling and foreplay working his way up to intercourse. Malachite wasn't satisfied after that so he took off his belt and beat the child princess for two or three hours (he had lost track of time) before he left to go run some errands, leaving her alone.

After checking in with Queen Beryl and doing some grocery shopping Malachite returned to an empty house. Malachite was in a blind fury tore the house apart in a vane attempt to find the missing child, to no avail. Finally in the kitchen he spotted a note saying 'Gone shopping with Usa, Selene'

Crumpling up the note he charged out of the house and to the nearest mall. Three malls later he spotted her in the crowds, after all the time chasing her, his rage was blinding. Malachite had to stop himself he had almost used his magic on her; but stopped short and chased her on foot. Grabbing a hold of her near the Santa display he picked her up by her collar and (unaware of the spectators) began slapping her. A mistake on his part, Malachite figured that everyone in the mall would be to absorbed in their shopping to notice...he was wrong.


	3. Ishtar

**Knowing you: Interludes- Ishtar**

A small blonde about the age of three stood playing with her dress, her name is Serenity and she is the only daughter of Queen Serenity of the Moon. The Princess more commonly addressed as Serena to make things less confusing. Today she was to meet the other Princess' for the first time. First to arrive was Venus' Princess and cousin to Serena, "Announcing Queen Aphrodite and Princess Ishtar Aphrodite of Venus."

Ishtar and Serena could have been twins both with golden blond hair, although in different styles, and blue eyes, although upon closer inspection the eyes were different shades. Serena was born in June while Ishtar was born in October, both girls shared a strong bond. Ishtar held her hair back by a red ribbon given to her by her father before he died the previous year letting half of the hair hang free. Serena wore her hair in the style of Selene, two buns with tails hanging from them.

As Ishtar was daugher of Queen Aphrodite who was sisters with Serenity this was not the first time they had met, however they today was different. "Cousin, I have decided you need a nickname like me. We have so much in common why not that we both have nicknames," Serena said hugging her cousin.

"What should my nickname be, Princess?"

"First off, don't call me Princess'! Aphrodite!" Like on the moon the Queens of Venus all adopted if not birth named Aphrodite. "I was thinking about it and even had mama read me some books and came up with Eros'. It is short and cute and has venisian heritage."

The blonde Venisian Princess thought for a minute before agreeing with her cousin, "It is perfect!"

"Girls, the other Princess' are here." Their mothers chide the two blond princess'. Serena smiled at Eros as the next ship docked.

"Announcing Queen Athena and Princess Maia Athena of Mercury." Mercury also adopted the protocol that the Queen should have the same name. A timid two and a half year old stepped out from behind her mother's blue dress and curtsied. Maia was said that she would become like her mother confidently quiet, but at two it was hard to say.

Serena and Eros smiled, "Pleased to meet you Maia. I am Serena and this is Eros." The two old girls said holding out their hands for the younger girl to join them.

Athena smiled, all the Queens had been child hood friends as would their daughters. After Athena took her spot next to Aphrodite the next ship docked and the herald announced the next arrival. "Announcing Queen Deimos, and Princess Harmonia of Mars." Harmonia was taller than the two blond princess' with long raven hair. She was said to have a fiery temper and a beautiful singing voice, but also very bossy.

"A pleasure to be invited to your Kingdom, Majesties." Harmonia said very properly. Her father was Aries and like his namesake was strict and demanded the best from his. His daughter was said to have violet eyes of Skuld to see the future or some believed your death.

"The pleasure is ours to be in your presence, mystical Princess." Serena said. "I humbly invite you to join my court."

Harmonia smiled, "It would be my honor Heir of Selene, Serenity."

"Please let us be done with formalities, call me Serena and this Eros and Maia," Serena said giving the newest arrival a hug.

"Quiet down, girls. The last inner Princess is about to arrive," Serenity chide.

"Announcing Princess Iris of Jupiter."

"Mama, why is she alone?" asked Serena.

"Shh, her mother recently passed to the godess." Serena looked sadly at this brave child of four.

"Welcome to the court, Princess Iris. I would like you to call me Serena, this is my cousin Eros of Venus, Maia of Mercury, and Harmonia of Mars." Serena introduced. Before turning to her mother, "I shall show my court around." With a nod of approval from the Queen the children took hands and ran off to play.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Oh, those were the good old days. Back before duty tore us apart." Eros was alone. She had asked Setsuna to allow her to visit some old memories, so here she sat watching her memories in a mirror of time.

The next memory was of them at the age of eight or nine just before they became senshi. Eros smiled as her cousin came into view and rolled down the hill soon followed by her at that time ever present companions

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Serena smiled up at the Earth which hung high in the sky, "Why do we not have a representative of Earth in the court?" Serena asked no one in particular, although most of her questions were always answered by the young blue haired princess of Mercury.

"Earth refused entry into the alliance back when your Great Grandfather last offered it. Before then it was said they were not advanced enough. It almost started a war." Maia explained.

"But they are our closest neighbor and oh how I would like to visit there." Serena said dreamily.

"But it is forbidden for a lunarian to step foot on the planet for many reasons."

"But Harmony they are kin to you are they not?" Serena asked using Harmonia's nickname.

"They are, but even our contact is limited because of the threat to the alliance. My cousin Endymion writes me constantly though, rumor of a "moon angel" has reached earth and he wishes to know if it is true." This perked everyones ears.

"And what did you say in response?" Iris probed.

"That he would have to come and find out." Harmonia laughed, but her laughter was interupted.

"And so I have." The group turned to find five young men just entering their teens before them. "Well, cousin are you not going to introduce us?"

Harmonia studdard a little in shock, "Cousin Endymion, Crown Prince of Terra. This is an honor for you to join us on Luna, allow me to introduce..." She paused giving her friends time to get to their feet and dust themselves off. "Princess Maia of Mercury, don't let her youth fool you for she is smarter that her father they say. Princess Iris of Jupiter, said to be able to stand up against her father King Zeus in a sparing match. Princess Ishtar of Venus, said to be the envy of the universe... second only to her cousin the crown Princess of Luna, heir of Selene, Princess Serenity."

"Generals, you already know my impertinent cousin Harmonia. Please show respect to her beautiful companions. Kunzite, leader of my shintenou; Zoisite, second in command and strategist; Nephrite, my mystic oracle; and Jadeite."

The men bowed. "The rumors are true Princess Serenity. You are a moon angel. Allow me to introduce my self I am Crown Prince of Terra and heir to the Terran throne, Prince Endymion Mamoru Chiba."

Serenity blushed and curtsied, "It is an honor, Prince Endymion, but I thought it was forbidden."

"My father has made concessions that our ancestors refused and we are now in the process of creating a treaty to join the alliance. With King Aries behind us he believes that by the time I am king we will be a member of the alliance if not before." Endymion explained.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Eros stopped the memory. That was when Serenity first became ... some would say obsessed with Earth. Endymion and her relationship didn't help it any and some said that was what started the fall of the kingdom. Others argued that it was destiny. Sighing Eros changed to the memory she dreaded.

Before letting it start she grabbed the small moon necklace that she wore around her neck, it had been a gift from Serenity. "It gets better. She forgives you... correction she forgave you."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ishtar stood outside her mother's door waiting, "Ishtar enter." Obeying the command the Princess of thirteen entered the Queen's office. "Sit, we have much to discuss."

Ishtar took a seat across from her mother, "This will be difficult and I wish I could change it, but like Serenity and I," Aphrodite paused. "You will just have to accept it."

"What mother? What is going on?" Ishtar almost demanded from worry.

"Last year I gave you the responsibility of being a Senshi, a warrior, Sailor Venus. You being closely tied to the Moon and the first in the Alliance you are to be the leader of the Senshi which means that you have to stay objective. Which Serenity and I feel you aren't able to do with how close you are with Serena."

"Mother, what are you saying?"

"I am saying Ishtar that you have to stop treating Serena like a friend and start treating her as you monarch and Princess."

"Mother! You don't know what you are asking of me!" Ishtar screamed.

"I am asking you to take your duty and responsibility seriously. If you keep up that relationship it could cost Serena her life!" Aphrodite countered. "I am asking you to do what my mother asked me to do and what must be done to ensure the safety of the royal line."

Ishtar ran from the room and raced to the transporter. Within the hour the four newly assigned senshi sat on Harmonia's bed, Ishtar in tears as she tried to tell her friends what she had to do. "Mother says ... says I have to tre...treat...Sere as a Princess...not as a friend."

"Logically speaking it makes sense, but that isn't completely true."

"What do you mean, Maia?" asked Iris.

"Well, look at our mothers. They are all still close friends are they not?" The other three nodded. "All Queen Aphrodite means is until we can handle the responsibility and feelings separate we or at least our leader needs to be objective to make the hard calls.It isn't forever just for a while." Maia smiled.

"Maia is right I see us all being as close as ever in the future." Harmonia told the group.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Eros laughed, "I wonder what you would have done if you knew what you saw was a thousand years in the future."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Princess Serenity, it is come to my attention that to be able to protect you properly I need to be objective. Which at this time I cannot be and still be as close as we are, please understand."

Ishtar looked up to see water in her cousin's ice blue eyes, "Eros, you can try to distance yourself from me and I from you, but we are one. Two halves and that will never change. I will always understand your responsibilities." Serena got up and approached the kneeling form of her cousin, "Take this and always remember our bond cousin."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The chain that Serena placed on her neck that day Eros still wore and she was reminded of the bond every time Serena called her Eros. Time flew by as if the mirror was on fast forward and Eros noticed something she had not previously, "She was always there in the background."

Every shot even during training she could see Serena watching, sometimes with Endymion sometimes alone. Eros began playing "Find Serenity" - "You never left me. You were always with me in my heart." The final scene Eros watched the sword plunge into her side as she called out for her cousin.

"We could never live without you, Eros. That is why we are always together." Eros turned to see her family, the senshi and royal family all smiling at her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
